Love's Amazing
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: All I every wanted was to have a good birthday, was that too much to ask. I never thought I would be on the verge if death on the day I was born. I still had things I wanted to do and see. Why does the world hate me so much that it's taking my life on my birthday?
1. Chapter 1

Today is my birthday. I don't have to hunt down or tend to hollows. I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I was promised I would have the best birthday ever and I hope that promise isn't a lie.

"See you later Ichigo!" Orihime called as she and the rest of her friends left the doors of the school. "Oh, and Happy Birthday again!"

"Thanks!" The teen called back happily. Ichigo was quite happier than usual. He smiled all day today and laughed goofed around and all. The teen even passed a pop quiz today. Ichigo was glad to be having a good birthday so far and that's all he wanted. Ichigo did have to work though, and he didn't mind. Although he wishes he could've been a stocker instead of a cashier. Some people can be very rude and ungrateful; the only thing that kept him from quitting was the good pay other than that he would've told everyone to go fuck themselves. The teen walked to the side of the school where he hid his bike in the bushes. Ichigo paddled away down to Amherst Street.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo! You decided to come to work today!" Jazzy called waving her hands back and forth.

Jazzy is a 16 year old girl who's always positive and peppy. She works at Wegman's with me and always lectures me about being grumpy all the time. Over the months I've been working with her she seems to have befriended me. Even though I rarely ever talk about myself and yet she knows me quite well. But I must admit she makes coming to work worthwhile.

"Oh hey Jazzy how are you today!" Ichigo chirped

"Oooo there's something different about you today." Jazzy muttered as she studied the vibrant haired male, stroking her chin. "I know you're happy! Oh and I didn't say those two special words...so Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, it means a lot that you remembered." The teen chuckled. "I should get to work talk to you later."

Ichigo made his way to lane 28 to take his shift. "I can help whose next over here!" The teen called. And his lane filled up instantly. Was it because he was happy today or because he was super attractive, either or was fine.

"Hi how are you?" Ichigo asked the young woman who was first in line while scanning her items.

"Good, how about you?"

"Good thanks for asking, that'll be fifteen-eighty-two." Ichigo chirped.

As the time went by Ichigo's lane never emptied there was always a line. No one would go to any other lanes. And truly he thought everyone who was in line really didn't need half of the items they were buying.

"Ok, everyone else has to go to a different lane my shifts over!" Ichigo announced as he took his last customer.

There's was an echo of disappointed sighs as his line disappeared.

As the teen went into the staff room and gathered his things and checked out, he could hear Jazzy's loud energetic voice calling his name, although muffled by the door. Ichigo exited the staff room and went to locate Jazzy.

"Ichigo, there you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"What do you need?' Ichigo asked.

"Boss wants to see you." Jazzy answered. "He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, ok thanks see you Monday."

What did the boss want with me? He never wants to talk to me good or bad, well he did want to talk to him about bad things such as getting into arguments with fellow emploies. The teen walked to the bosses mahogany door with a golden name plate screwed on it.

* * *

"Uh... ?"

"Ah, Kurosaki there you are. I have some good news for you." Mr. Greyson chirped as he ushered Ichigo to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Your performance today was outstanding...your cash register was filled with more than $300."

"...Sorry?" The teen answered.

"No need to be sorry, your performance today has earned you a raise."

"Really, thanks." Ichigo chirped

"Here take this."

"$200?" Ichigo asked looking at his pay check.

"For your raise, which is now $50 an hour; and for your  
Birthday is the extra money." Mr. Greyson answered happily

"Thank you...it means a lot."

"Have a nice day, Ichigo."

The ride home seemed to take forever...like everything was going in slow motion. But something didn't feel right, something made the teens stomach churn.

He could see figures in the shadows, watching his every move. Whispers in his head telling him he's in danger. The teen was now standing up walking down the sidewalk...where was he going? Everything's spinning, his thoughts dissolving, his sight blurring, whispers taunting, his stomach churning. Everything is happening so fast the teen's brain couldn't register anything. It was like his body was acting on his own, and the ten was getting frightened by the second.

The teen falls on his hands and knees vomiting up a dark red liquid. The teen stands up holding on to a light post, everything in front of him speeding up going around in circles the whispers growing louder, he's getting light headed he's running out of air. Why is he running out of air? Why is he in danger? What's happening? Why can't he breathe?

* * *

"Sir...Sir...Sir are you all right? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm...wha...where..." Ichigo stammered as he fluttered his eyes open.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" A raspy voice asked holding some fingers up.

"Five." Ichigo answered sitting up. "Where am I?"

"This is my house." The old man answered.

"What happened...how much time has passed?"

"Well, by the looks of it you vomited up some blood ...and passed out on my lawn."

"Blood...that's not normal...right?" Ichigo asked looking at the elder.

"No it isn't son...what's your name?"The elder chuckled.

"Ichigo...how long has it been?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Grandpa Jack, it's been five minutes." He answered giving Ichigo his bag.

"Maybe you should stay for a couple minutes."

"No, I have to get home." Ichigo mumbled

"But-"

"Thank you for your help...but I'd better get home." Ichigo chirped as he shuffled off of the couch and out the front door.  
The teen ran all the way home...really wanting to be safe from the outside world. And still he was rather baffled by the events.

Ichigo pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door and entered the dark house flicking on the light as he entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You guys didn't!" Ichigo gasped as he marveled the sight. Streamers, confetti, balloons, presents cards guests, oh it was such a wonderful sight.

"There's nothing like a surprise Birthday party." Rukia chirped.

Ichigo received 'happy birthdays' and 'how are you doing' etc, and was having quite a good time. But he knew he didn't see his sisters or his dad...they probably was going to let him have a party with his friends and one with them the next day. They had already wished him a happy birthday this morning before he left for school and Yuzu made cupcakes and put a candle in one made especially for Ichigo, so it was a mini party. They were really thoughtful especially when it came to his birthday.

* * *

"Do you like your party?" Orihime asked

"Yes, I like it very much...and I'm having lots of fun." Ichigo replied

"Birthday boy, you owe me some hits!"

"I'll talk to you later." Orihime chirped.

"One." The male counted as he punched Ichigo n his arm.  
"Renji, you're punching hard!"The teen whined rubbing his arm.

"Tuff up, I still have 17 more to go." Renji chuckled

"Ha-ha."

"Renji give him a break, it's his Birthday." Byakuya intervened. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks."Ichigo chirped. "I'll get it"

The teen left his company to answer the door, but to see nothing but the dimly lit street. Was he just hearing things? No, he couldn't have... because Renji and Byakuya heard it too.

The teen stepped outside of his house and examined the cool dark night. "Hello? Anyone out here?" There was no response just utter silence, and the small sound of the cool night air blowing.

The young male felt a chill start from his spine and take a course through his whole body, as he heard movement towards the side of his house. Ichigo turned and looked but saw nothing but their rusty garbage can and their backyard. The young male shrugged and headed back into the house only to freeze when he heard clattering and the sound of objects hitting the concrete. Ichigo glance cautiously in the direction of the ruckus. Was there someone over there after all?

As more sounds occurred the male began to falter, turning towards the sounds stepping forward then faltering even more as he neared the edge of his moved closer to the wall and began taking smaller steps as he began to have second thoughts about checking out all of those sounds. What if it was a murder or something like that? He could be killed easily. When he reaches the corner he peeks around to see if there was any figure, waiting to commit cold blooded murder.

"Boo!"

"Jeez, Renji that's not funny!" Ichigo growled as he turned towards his friend standing behind him.

"You're out here missing your own party." Renji chuckled. "And you're so easy to scare"

"No cake for you." Ichigo sneered as he shoved his friend out of the way and entered his house.

* * *

"Do you like your party?" Rukia asked the young male once he took a sip from his red cup.

"Very much, are you having fun?"

"Yes, I think everyone is. We're all glad to see you happy." Rukia chirped.

"There's the Birthday Boy." Yoruichi called as she walked over to Ichigo. "I've never seen you smile so much in one day."

"Well, I'm just happier than normal, to tell the truth."

"I'm-"

"Hey Ichigo wanna have a drinking contest?" Renji called, cutting Yoruichi off.

"Yeah...sure."

"Let's go then! If you're not in the living room at... let's see... 7:15 I'm playing with someone else." Renji called as he left the kitchen.

"No need to say anything you've got lots company to entertain." Yoruichi chuckled

"Thanks; could you fill my cup with water, I'm going to need it later."Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, no problem."Yoruichi answered

"I'm coming with you I want to see who wins."Rukia called tailing Ichigo.

* * *

"Go Ichigo!"

"Go Renji!"

Guest cheered as the two sat across from each other guzzling down a bottle of vodka. Ichigo choking every here and there and Renji spilled some here and there.

Ichigo slammed his empty glass bottle on the table and shouted "Done!"

Renji finished shortly after.

"Jeez, how do drink that stuff so fast?"

"Practice." Ichigo chirped as he as he turned to Yoruichi and asked her about the water and then stumbling into the kitchen. The young male took a sip of the cool refreshing water to keep the alcohol from taking over, and headed back into the living room to gloat about his victory.

"So you won." Rukia called as she ran over to the male as he finished off his water.

"Yeah, you sound like you doubted my skills." Ichigo chuckled.

"Actually, I did." Rukia babbled." I never knew you were an alcoholic...that's the correct term right?"

But the male didn't hear anything after "actually, I did." In fact he couldn't hear anything, not the loud music, the chatter or laughter, just dead silence. The male's sight began to blur and his stomach began to churn. He could feel a bountiful amount of liquid rushing up his esophagus. Ichigo bolted to the garbage can in the kitchen and spewed up a dark red liquid. Why was this happening to him? It's abnormal to throw up blood.

The male remembered he did this on the way home so to be told by Grandpa Jack. He felt horribly nauseous and it felt like his body was going numb. His brain felt like pins and needles were penetrating the soft muscle. The male puked up more blood and Rukia witnessed.

"Ichigo, what's going on? Are you okay? Why are you vomiting up blood?" Rukia cried. "Urahara!"

"What's the problem?" Urahara asked as he entered the kitchen fanning him-self.

"Something's wrong with Ichigo... he's vomiting blood?" Rukia stated

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm positive he's ill." Urahara answered as he examined the male who began spewing up more blood. And turning paler each time he did.

"Renji!"

"Yeah...! Oh what's up with him?" Renji asked as he saw the younger male cradled in Rukia's arms.

"He's ill. I need you to carry him to the car."Rukia answered as she looked at the redhead.

The redhead took the younger male in his arms and exited the front door causing the party to come to halt immediately. Seeing that their host was terribly sick, and suffering dearly.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"He doesn't look to well."Ishida mumbled

I could list what every single thing everyone who was at the party whispered to their neighbor, or stared in awe. Like Yoruichi went to talk to Urahara and Chad just watched in amazement and so on.

"Renji you can drive." Rukia stated as she hoped in the back of Renji's car sitting next to Ichigo who was breathing heavily.

"Ichigo can you hear me?"

The young male saw Rukia's mouth move but didn't hear anything...just like he couldn't hear anything when he was in the house. He couldn't speak either; it was like his throat had been scorched by flames. And his body was blazing and aching all over. What was wrong with him...why was he feeling like this? He just wanted it to end...he didn't want to suffer nausea and burning or aching. The young male had to focus on something besides fatigue because he feared if he closed his eyes he may never open them again. He just needed to until he got to the hospital right? He can manage that... more than likely to.

* * *

"Get him to the ER, we need to determine his illness, quickly!"

"Be sure to keep him awake!"

"Get the poison specialist!"

The young male was in a hospital bed in seconds with dozens of doctors' nurses and specialist operating on him. They had all kind of tools determining if he was poisoned or, had some disease and what not. The male stays conscious long enough to see scalpels and other tools placed by a doctor. They weren't going to cut in him were they? At least not while he was awake... he was in enough pain. Ichigo's brain began to burn and it felt like it was imploding or exploding in areas and being drowned by the blood.

"You must stay awake! Tell me your name." One of the nurses stated as Ichigo began to drift off into unconsciousness.

"We need to work fast his Nervous system has begun to shut down."

"His heart rate is decreasing."

"Start drawing blood, we need to know he's what virus may have formed." "15...14, we don't have time to draw blood, we must make him stable. Along with he needs that blood to survive right now."

"He's dying... put him on a life support system, stat.' A doctor gasped as she examined the male.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Mmm...my...my...head." Ichigo forced out.

"Can you hear me?"The nurse asked as the doctors hooked Ichigo up to a life support.

'A-a...a...little..."

"What do you mean?"The nurse asked trying to keep Ichigo conscious.

"I... can hear...a-a ...little." Ichigo murmured.

"He's all set."

"His heart rate is returning to normal."

"Let's take those blood samples now."

* * *

"Your son isn't...doesn't have a super chance of surviving." A doctor sighed as she reviewed her papers.

"There isn't a...cure or a chance?"

"Sadly, whatever your son ingested is not known. Meaning it's not a rare, uncommon, common, or even somewhat studied. We even had poison experts examine his blood...but... they said it wasn't any type of poison known to man.. And he's having an immense amount of pain...and abnormal sickness. Whatever your son ingested is working fast killing all of his needed cells as well as shutting down his nervous system. It might be a virus or disease but we are still working on identifying it. But he does have a very slim chance of surviving."

"H-how... long does he have?"

"Seven hours at the most... maybe less."

"Can he have visitors?"

Yes...I'll be in the room next-door if you need me."

* * *

Why? Why am I on the verge of death? How did this even happen? The doctors keep talking about viruses, disease, and death... I don't even know why I'm in so much pain. I can't hear, see too well, my whole body isn't functioning correctly. What did I ingest? I drank some Vodka and water, no one touched the vodka but me and... Yoruichi wouldn't poison me. I asked her to fill my cup with water but she wouldn't poison me. Would she?

The male was now in tears, wailing silently. Why am I dying on my birthday? It was going so well and... and I was happy for once. But that's not fair... I can't die on the day I was born? Who would do this to me? Put me through so much pain and suffering... knowing it would kill me.

"Don't cry Ichigo... you'll be okay." Yuzu mumbled trying to  
comfort her older brother.

"I hope so." Ichigo murmured.

"You will be okay because you are strong and a fighter." Renji assured

"Yeah Ichigo, I know you're going to be fine." Karin added.

"It's not fair. It's my Birth Day. I'm not supposed to be in a hospital bed... Ow..."

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"My... my... head." Ichigo murmured as he groaned in pain.

"Orihime go get the doctor!" Rukia commanded

* * *

The dark night sky that is lit by the moon and stars makes everything seem okay when everything isn't. Me, I'm lying in a bed waiting for death... I'm not afraid though. But just because I'm not afraid to die doesn't mean I want to. I can't believe I ingested a virus of some sort at my party, and the thing is I don't know who did it. Yoruichi wouldn't do something like that to me. She treats me as her son... I run to her when I have things on my mind, I mean I talk to my dad too but sometimes he doesn't understand.

Now that I think about it, what happened to my bike? I had it before I passed out no I had before I started walking... but my body was moving on its own. I didn't see it anywhere. I wonder why the doctors can't identify my illness. What if... it was an enemy out of my normal life. Maybe that's why the doctors can't identify the illness. Since it came from outside of this normal world we live in.

* * *

Sooooooo do you like? Does anyone know how old Ichigo is in this fanfic? Leave reviews or I'll think it sucks eggs. But if you don't like something you can let me know1 Tune in next time!


	2. Heart Beating

I know it's been a while but my acsess to computers have been limited. So have my visiting time. This one doesn't introduce any new characters what so ever. Also If you're reading "Love's bliss" I'll start as soon as posiible so don't forget about it. ;) ENJOY!

* * *

The sun emerges from the night sky, sending beams of warm light, the birds sing a tune, the blue sky full of fluffy white clouds, and Ichigo lies in his bead starring out the window enjoying these wonderful things. He was supposed to be dead already but he's not. He fought the illness the night before, and it was indeed agonizing. The young male had no help from doctors, since whatever he caught had not yet been studied, and pain killers. The only thing that mattered was that he was alive and healthy. He was pretty sure his body was functioning correctly along with his two senses; he could see clearer and hear much better. It's been eight and a half hour; his estimated time of death would be in seven. Where could the doctors be? I thought doctors were suppose to check on patients regularly, maybe they think he's a rotting corpse lying in his bed, lifeless and long gone.

The room he was stationed in has become unbearably hot and the doctors or nurses weren't coming any time soon. Ichigo pulls the sheets off and sits up straight, then turning to the right so he'd be able to stand up. The young male's feet touched the cold tile floor and he was standing straight and tall. Ichigo strolled over to the window and turned the latch that sealed it from moving until it made a click, and then pushed the windows outward; letting the cool breeze blow against his face and the warm beams of sunlight warm his face, along with un-muffling the birds musical tune.

"Mr. Kurosaki... thank goodness you've made it through the night. Are you feeling better?" A nurse asked as she entered the room

"I'm feeling much better compared to when I first arrived."

"Don't leave the room until Dr. Osborne shows up."

"Okay." Ichigo mumbled as he stuck his head further out of the window.

"I'll bring back some breakfast."

Ichigo heard the nurse's heels click away and the door shut behind her. At least his hunger would be tended to. The young male walked back over to the bed he once lay in and sat on the foot of it.

Ichigo glanced at chrome rails that had a clipboard attached to the front. The young male grabbed the clipboard and studied his chart.

Patient Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Reason for admission: Vomiting blood (abnormal sickness) Eye sight not functioning correctly, Excruciating pain, Hard of hearing, esophagus is scorched, Unknown reason for illness.

Doctor: Dr. Osborne

Doctor's conclusion: Ingested several parasites that are microscopic and made their way to his Nervous system and work on shutting it down. His esophagus was scorched by the fluid that the parasites exude. The reason for vomiting blood is still under analysis. We were unable to get any of the parasites out of the blood we drew nor capture and of the fluid they gave off for analyzation, leaving the parasites unknown, and not studied.

The male put the clipboard back in its place and glanced around the room. Ichigo noticed all of his happy birthday balloons were tied to the rails as well. He didn't notice them this morning, or last night. Why would he, he was going through so much pain and was half awake. The male was incredibly tired, who wouldn't be, especially from an ordeal like this. He stayed up all night, fighting death and everything else that was going on in his body, without any rest at all and stayed up an hour more. It didn't seem like the nurse who stated she would bring him back some breakfast, wasn't coming anytime soon. And he had a perfectly fine bed, with white sheets that were soft and warm and waiting to be used. So the male plopped his head down on the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed, and pulled the warm covers over his body shielding him from the cold air that began to blow in.

Ichigo's eyes flutter open as he hears shuffling in the room, in the pitch dark room. There was no moon light shinning through the window the young male was facing. There was something dense in front of it, shielding all the light that was supposed to be lighting the room. What the hell was going on? Ichigo understands he's been asleep all day but the fact that the room is not dimly lit or anything like that is outrageous. What reason would someone make a room pitch dark? There's only reason why someone would do that, they didn't want anyone to see what they were doing. So that means Ichigo is in grave danger, right? Ichigo laid in his bed still thinking of why the room could be so dark, when the pillow he was laying on was pulled from benethe his head. The male's thoughts just blew away, and thoughts of fear flowed in.

His breathing became pants as he felt pressure on the bed that wasn't his own. And the voice in his head was telling him to attack or move, and as much as Ichigo wanted to he couldn't. His brain wasn't thinking of ways to get out of the situation, it was thinking of how bad things could turn out. A firm hand gripped Ichigo's shoulder and pulled it back forcing his whole body to follow. The next thing the male knew he was lying on his back, being suffocated by the pillow his head once rested on. The young male gagged and gasped for air, but that would be wasting the little bit he had. He knew there were two people, men more than likely, one was holding the pillow to his face and the other was holding his legs down. His arms were also out of the question, the male who was holding the pillow used his legs to pin them down. What was he to do with all of his ideas being crushed to a pulp, he had nothing left to do but hope.

The young male began to feel light headed, he really felt like dying he wished they would've just killed him instead of making him suffer suffocation. Was this really the end though? Did he really want to die? Or was that the suffering talking? No, he can't die, not after fighting off those parasites, and having the best birthday. What could he do? What part of his body wasn't held down? His neck wasn't held down, only the area where his air ways were. The male moved his neck to the left moving his whole head form under the pillow only to have the pillow place back where it was on his face but this time a hand grasped his neck. He managed to add strangulation to the suffocation.

"You've got to be kidding me" The male thought as the hand around his neck tightened. He should've taken a gulp of air but of course he didn't think about it at the time.

"Come on king, fight back!" The voice in Ichigo's head urged

"I know, I know! I'm trying!" Ichigo growled back in his head

"Try harder."

The young male pulled his leg in by bending his knee, with a little bit of force, only to have it yanked back into its previous position. Ichigo had little air left so he had to work fast. He pulled both legs in and start wiggled his feet out of the other male's hands. One of Ichigo's legs managed to kick the clip board down, and it made a loud clatter, but not loud enough. The male immediately grabbed Ichigo's legs and this time, they weren't going anywhere. Using his legs was never going to happen again; the male was now using more of his strength holding them down. So Ichigo wiggled his right arm since it was near something he could grab. He reached his arm out until his finger tips touched something, and something was good enough when your life is on the line. Ichigo grasped the object and threw it on the ground as hard as he could. The object was identified as glass, because it shattered when it hit the tile floor. Ichigo pushed something else due to it's heavy weight, and it shattered when it hit the floor. It was more than likley a flower vase and it made a loud clatter on the tile floor and that was his only hope because underneath the pillow, Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head.

Well, this is the end of Ichigo. He couldn't do anything more and he was already out of air;the last ounce was being taken out of him as we speak.

"Ichigo...?! Are you awake? Why is the door locked? I'm coming in."

"Shit!" The male holding the pillow whispered.

The pressure on his legs, arms and face returned to normal and the room became dim. The young male gulped in the fresh air as it blew in through the window that was open wider than when Ichigo went to sleep and whatever was blocking it was gone. Ichigo glanced around the room that was now somewhat visible and saw it the broken objects and the messy sheets that were sprawled about. The nurse outside the door finally entered the room to see Ichigo sitting up with his hand around his neck, and coughing. The nurse's heels clicked over to Ichigo in a hurry, and soon Ichigo was being interrogated, at least it seemed

"Ichigo what happened here?"

"I woke up and someone tried to suffocate me with a pillow?"

"Ichigo no one ever came in here... there's no way for anyone to enter this room." The nurse answered as she stared at the male.

"They came and left through the window! And can't you see the mess in here?!" Ichigo argued

"Ichigo enough of this, your father is here to take you home. Your cloths are in that closet so, hurry please."

"But explain this bruise on my neck."

"Ichigo, please ... just let it go."

"But-"

The nurse walked out of the door and Ichigo sat in his bead starring at the balloons that stood so tall. Why didn't she believe him? Someone wouldn't lie about something like that. And as she heard and seen the mess in the room. Well, at the thought of being able to go home, the male dashed to the closet and slipped on his cloths, grabbed his balloons, and darted out of the room.

"So, how has my son been?"

"Fine" Ichigo grumbled as he looked out of his window.

" Looks like you've gone back to being Mr. Grumpy pants." Isshin chortled

" Ha- Ha."

"Are you okay?"

The young male opened his mouth, that was ready to tell his dad about what happened at the hospita and how scared he truly was, but it would only make his family and friends worry even more about him. Besides everyone would think he was crazy, just like the nurse more than likley.

"Nothing, just...thinking about how my birthday got ruined."

"Don't worry about it. You still had fun, and you're still alive. That's what matters."

Ichigo glanced out the car window and stared at the water droplets that glided down the glass. Ichigo really didn't want it to rain, not today, not at night either. But as much as he hated it, it found ways to sooth him. Either it was the patter of the droplets or cool air that carried water with it. And the cars engine that hummed, vibrated Ichigo's seat, making a nice sensation.

"ICHIGO!"

"Shut up goat-face, I'm awake." Ichigo scoffed as he unbuckled his seat belt and grumbled to himself about how his nice slumber was ruined.

The two walked to the door of their house, in the muggy weather along with the down pour. Ichigo glanced around the grey atmosphere that nothing was visible in due to the rain that was pounding all surfaces, and the harsh winds that blew in all directions.

"Hurry up already, I'm getting soaked." Ichigo whined

Ichigo glanced to the left where he thought he saw a figure of some short, only to see the misty area as the rain fell. He couldn't be starting this again, seeing figures and things like that. It really scared him to know that he might be going insane. It seemed like no body else saw the things he did or heard thing he did.

His father entered their house and Ichigo tailed behind. The house was decorated with balloons, candles, streamers, confetti, and a larger banner that said "Welcome Home" made Ichigo glow. And to see a cake in the center made it even better.

"You guys are full of surprises!"

"And you're going to catch a cold in those cloths." Rukia chortled looking at the male who was drenched, and sneezing.

"Mr. Grumpy pants didn't want to use an umbrella" Isshin chuckled

Ichigo ran up the stairs and into his bedroom and stripped of all of his wet clothing and slipped on a t-shirt and jeans then darted back downstairs.

"So, what's first?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, your unopened birthday presents." Ishida answered as he ushered Ichigo to a chair.

Orihime brought Ichigo a box that was wrapped in blue shimmering wrapping paper that was topped with a golden ribbon. The young male ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a golden watch that had diamonds encrusted in it and it gleamed in the light. Ichigo recalled that he seen it while he was window shopping with Chad. The young male looked at the tag that was attached to the clear box that confined the dazzling watch, and had "Chad" written in fine black ink. Ichigo looked to his friend Chad and gave a smile and mouth "thank you" and received a nod in return. The young male received gift after gift, and they were thoughtful ones even if they were small things.

After a couple of more minutes everyone at the party were drunk or nearly there. Yuzu and Karin only stayed to see Ichigo open all of his presents and read all of his cards, and the cake cut. Ichigo thanked Yuzu for making him a wonderful rectangle marble cake that had "Welcome Home Ichigo" frosted in black frosting and the whole cake was frosted in vanilla icing and yellow icing around the edges. It also had polka doots of all colors on the top. His two sisters were sent off to bed and were sound asleep by now.

Ichigo was now 10ft off the ground staring down at the muddy ground, and pile of pillows and mattresses. Now how'd he ended up on the roof is a mystery, but if he were to guess he'd say he was dared due to the group of people, and a video camera down below. The cool night air blew against the male's face along with the moon that lightens the dark sky. And the young male didn't have any fearful thoughts; he loves the way the adrenaline was rushing through his blood, and filling him with even more excitement. Although he's seen how bad things like this can get from watching people epically fail on TV shows. But no harm can be done as long as he lands on the mattresses, and besides it was going to be fun anyway.

"Come on Ichigo, jump!"

"Yeah Ichigo, I want my turn." Renji whined behind Ichigo.

"Woo-Hoo!" The young male shouted as he leaped off the roof and plummeted to the ground. Now, either he would hit the ground and fracture something or he'd land safely on the mattresses, and we all know things like this attempted never end well. Ichigo landed face first on the mattresses and the rest of his body flew over his head that followed. The young male crashed into the wooden fence that collapsed on impact piling on top of Ichigo.

Ichigo burst into laughter as everyone cheered and laughed along. The young male crawled from underneath the rubbish and moved so he'd be able to see Renji's attempt. He actually had fun jumping off his roof and landed head first on the mattresses, it was a thrill ride for sure.

Renji stepped forward and jumped from the roof and plummeted to the ground. Renji has the same scenario; he will land on the cushioning below or hit the muddy and hard grassy ground. The redhead landed a couple of inches away from the cushioning so he didn't receive a soft landing.

"Renji...I-I...think you...were too...drunk." Orihime stammered as she strolled over to the male who was laying face down on the ground.

"That...hurt. But it...was uh...fun."

"Hey, where's Ishida and Chad, and the kid with the white hair." Matsumoto asked as she looked around the backyard.

"Ishidapassedoutandisontheliv ingroomfloorChadleftandhistu agyaprobablyleftalongwithCha d." Ichigo answered.

"I have no...idea...what you...just said."

Mostly, the sober guest left once everyone else was beyond drunk; evidently not finding the party entertaining anymore.

The party went on for a few more hours. Some daring stunts were made or attempted, then more drinking occurred, and then everyone besides Ichigo passed out. Ichigo sobered up during the hours his friends drank even more alcohol, and refused to let any of them leave. The young male easily confiscated their car keys and hid them so no one would get in a drunk driving accident or pulled over for DWI. So now Ichigo is cleaning up the house that has plastic cups, bottles, paper plates, and cake crumbs everywhere. And his father was absolutely not going to help since he long collapsed on the couch and was sound asleep.

Ichigo glanced at the digital clock that was stationed on a coffee table to see that it was five o'clock. It was rather dark outside for it to be so early in the morning. Maybe not, but the sun should be shinning a little. Its dawn it should be creeping out from the west.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to serve cake to drunken buffoons." Ichigo muttered as he dumped the dust pan that was full of marble cake crumbs, in the black garbage bag he put all unneeded materials in. That same bag was filled to its limit, so Ichigo took it outside to throw it in their garbage can. The young male exited his now cleaned home and walked outside and stopped as soon as he took his first step. The rusty silver garbage can was lying on the ground by the curb and the contents are no were to be found. It must've been some type of stunt that they did; probably rolled off the roof. Ichigo walked over to the curb and stood the can up straight and tossed the garbage he had in it.

Ichigo glanced around the night atmosphere that was purple-ish and cold. The moon and stars have left the sky and the sun has not began to gleam to it's best due to the thick clouds in the cold air howls in the wind, along with the street lights that light the foggy street. It's a whole new day and yet the sun's not shinning brightly, the birds aren't chirping and the skies are not turning blue; but the moon and stars are not out either, it's more of an overcast and its really foggy; A thick mist that hides everything in the area. The young male put the lid on the rusty can and shielded his eyes from a bright light that beamed from, what seems to be from across the street; and could hear the roar of an engine.

So he wasn't the only person up at 5:00 on a Sunday, probably someone going to work. He had weekends off; truth is it came with the promotion. The young male turned around to head back into the house only to hear rubber scrape against the concrete and immediately turn towards the headlights. Ichigo noticed the car was still in the same spot, but it was hard to tell due to the thick mist. Thoughts of fear screamed in Ichigo's head and bounced of the walls of his skull. When he was at the hospital, two men broke into his room and tried to murder him and he barely made it out alive. When those same thoughts of fear flowed in his whole body shut down along with that he couldn't register what was going on. If those thoughts of fear, corrupt his functions again he's done for. But why would he get those thoughts if it was only someone going to work? Then... he must be in danger if he's terrified of a car.

The best thing he can do is retreat to his domain. He'll be safe from the outside world, and any dangers around him. But as much as he wants run into his house, he can't. The fear has already coursed his body and settled in, along with taunting him. His body is frozen solid and his heart is pounding out of his chest. Oh, and this car was building up speed and not driving away. Ichigo knows this is a hit and run waiting to happen, but it seemed like it was happening in slow motion. The car sped forward in reality, and straight for its target.

There was a loud clatter and something was surely hit. The tires screeched as it turned and sped off, and Ichigo lays in the grass near the curb off to the side. The garbage can was crushed though it looked like it froze in place too. Just thinking about that made the male a little happier, and he wasn't injured badly even though his fore- head hit the mailbox post when he leaped out of the way. A warm drip glided down the young male's fore head and another and another, that got into his eye. Ichigo wiped the substance away from his eye as well as his fore-head and wiped it on his t-shirt. The male stood up and brushed his clothing off and stared at the dark stains on his navy shirt.

"Where did those come from?" Ichigo mumbled to him-self as he pulled his shirt out to get a better view of the stains. They weren't old stains they were still wet. What did he wipe on his shirt recently? He did wipe his hand off because of the substance that he wiped away from his fore-head. The young male put his finger to his head and looked at the tip of it that was covered in a dark red liquid. He didn't realize he hit his head that hard causing it to crack his skull. Now he has to go through the process of cleaning his wounds, no now he has to retreat into his house, since his killers might come back.

The young male dashed into his house and slammed the mahogany door behind him. Ichigo looked around the house that was clean and safe. Along with his friends and father sprawled about in all corners of the house. But he did have a gash to tend to. The last thing he needed was to get an infection and be rushed to the hospital. Ichigo walked up to his room and went through his drawers looking for his first aid kit. The young male pulled a white box with a red plus sign on the front of it out of a drawer and took a seat on his bed. He unlocks the latches on the front of the box revealing spray on alcohol, bandages, cotton balls, a rag, and money. Ichigo removed the alcohol; bandages and rag form the kit and went to the bathroom with the rag. The male turned on the faucet that cold water into the sink; Ichigo dipped the rag into the pool of water that filled the sink and, washed his wound carefully and slowly, removing anything that covered the actual gash. Once he was done washing the blood off his fore-head the young male sprayed his wound with alcohol and bandaged it.

Ichigo cleaned up any left over materials and returned to his bed room and within seconds the male was fast asleep.

The whole world was centered on him no one else was around. It was just him walking in a grave yard on a rainy day until he came upon a group of people who were mourning as a black casket that was being lowered into the ground. They were all wearing black and scattered as the casket had dirt covering it and filling the hole in the ground. Ichigo was able to see his two sisters walk away, sobbing, with their father who was trying his best to comfort them. As he looked around he could see his friends and people he knew as well were all some what upset. The only person he couldn't find anywhere was him. In a flash Ichigo was staring at himself, lying down, eyes closed, skin unnaturally pale, and wearing a black tuxedo with his favorite tie. The male eyes widen once he pieced everything together, he was dead. Ichigo looked at his hands that seemed to be translucent and glanced back at the dead him. What happened before he ended up dead? And as soon as that thought crossed his mind he was at his house sitting next to his father. There were two detectives who seemed to be delivering news that Ichigo was dead, and evidently no one could see him.

"Uh...so did your son have any enemies or anyone who might've wanted him dead?"

"No... not that I know of."

"Do you know where he went after school?"

"Usually he goes to work at Wegmans. What happened to him?"

"He... committed suicide."

"Suicide? Ichigo wouldn't do something like that"

"He... overdosed."

"Well, then why did you ask if he had any enemies?"

"We found e-mails that threatened his life and your son received numerous phone calls from a private caller."

"So you're saying there was a chance that someone led him to suicide?"

"Yes, that's all we need from you for now. Again I'm sorry about your son's death."

Ichigo jolts forward from his lying position, with fear set in his eyes and mind, cold sweat dripping down his fore head, and panting. The male glanced around his room that showed no one had been in it. He was glad it was only a nightmare and not reality; the male glanced out the window that proved it was about noon. If it was noon everyone should be up by now, and they really need to be, he has to think about something besides his horrible nightmare. Ichigo hopped out of his bed and into the bathroom for a quick morning protocol and slipped on some clothing and went downstairs.

Ichigo noticed Ishida was sitting in a chair, curled up in a ball and groaning, maybe more of a whimpering. But everyone else was nowhere to be found. More than likely they all figured out that their keys were on the top shelf of the book shelf. And that means they weren't drunken anymore. Now that the he thought about it, where was his sisters and Father, maybe they where in the kitchen or outside. Did his sisters hear the collision outside a couple of hours ago? I mean everyone else was out cold including his dad, but his sisters, they where only asleep. They could've easily woken up when they heard the ruckus outside and looked out the window. What if they saw him? He'll just make up a lie for it. But if his sisters could've heard, so could neighbors and neighbors call the cops and report things like that. And there's lots of evidence to prove that it happened at their house. The crushed garbage can, the blood and hair that may have attached or seeped onto the mail box post along with the tire marks that were left on the street and grass.

He doesn't need police detectives or neighbors poking their noses in his business, or being interrogated. The male had to do something about all the evidence outside, but in a way no one would question his actions. He could say he was cleaning up from last night since he didn't get to it the other day. And he'd tell his family the same thing if they happened to walk up on him and ask what he was doing. Ichigo went outside with cleaning materials, dirt, and false grass. He washed the whole mail box so no one would get suspicious if he was just washing the post, but he made sure to wash the post very well. In order for him to wash the street without and glares Ichigo had to clean the side walk all the way to the curb. But what was the point in washing the street he didn't even know if tire marks came out with cleaning supplies. So Ichigo would put the Garbage can right where the tire tracks ended and leave an area dented.

Then he had to fill the craters in the grass with dirt and place the false grass in, perfectly in synch with all the other grass. Then followed by a thorough check which lasted a couple more minutes, probably 35, and he put everything that he used in his closet.

The male let out a sigh and grabbed a book and started reading. He didn't even know what book he was reading he just read it. He kept thinking about his dream... it felt to real to be a simply dream. Maybe it had a meaning, one that he had to dig deep for. But just thinking about it made him sick. Ichigo's heart started racing as he moved over to his window and saw a police car heading down the street. The car stopped across the street from his house, and the officer that stepped out of the car and studied the tire tracks that led to the garbage can that was dented in one area, then walked over to the garbage can and studied it then went to the neighbors house across the street.

The male had to make sure nothing was left out to prove he had something to do with the incedent. The male spent at least 20 minutes going through a thorough search when a knock on the door startled him. His heart started racing as he walked to open the door. As the door opened the officer stared at Ichigo with the least intrest and Ichigo did his best to show he was not nervous.

* * *

Sooooo do you like? I know I didn't introduce any other people but I'm working on it soooo til next time

Gin: REVIEW!


	3. Answer?

Hey everybody! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been a good writer. It's just school and after school activities. It's so hard to get hold of a computer but finally I got hold of my mom's! IK pretty lame but anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"So last night you had a party that lasted to around _4 p.m._ this morning and everyone was out cold?'

"Yes…"

"Well, if that's all you know I'll be on my way."

Ichigo showed the officer to the door and let a sigh of relief out. He really didn't want anyone to now about the events that took place. Not that he didn't want help or anyone to know what was going on, it was just that he didn't know what could be done or what would happen if his friends and family started investigating. Then they could get harmed if they got in the way. He'd just have to find out himself and kick whoevers ass was trying to kill him. But the there was something that was taunting him. It was a vision, the thought of him being driven to suicide. The young male decided to get some fresh air, he'd just leave a note for his father and head for the park.

* * *

The green grass and trees, the blue pond where ducks and fish sit, the whole area was just a wonderful sight. It was so colorful and vibrant, it just brightened his day. The stress was just shaving off like nothing. This place was his special place. He only found it since he happened to be infuriated and stormed off and went really deep into the woody part of the park and made it to the heart and voila. Ichigo took a seat under a large tree that skyrocketed and branches made a canopy providing shade.

He rested his head on the tree, trunk and closed his eyes; listening to the water and birds, the sun warming his skin and breeze cooling it. Ichigo could feel himself drifting off to sleep. No matter how much he tried to fight it he couldn't help it. It wasn't because he was tired it was something forcing him. As the young male's eyes closed the last thing he saw was a figure in front of him.

Ichigo opened his eyes immediately ready to fight only to realize his location changed. He glanced around the dimly lit room that smelled stuffy, moldy, and dusty. A broken chair was set in the corner, a mattress full of dirt, cobwebs were everywhere, and the floor was full of dust and dried dirt. The room was small itself and the window that the dim beam of light shined through the boarded window through on of the broken board.

Ichigo jumped up only to be yanked back down. He glanced at the rusty chain on the ground, and then averted his attention to the cold area on his wrist that had a brand new chrome chain. Ichigo was handcuffed to the ground; he began fiddling with the cuffs that were fastened tightly around his wrist. There was no way he was going to wiggle free or break them in his human body, at least without leaving a bruise or rash. There not a thing in the room to use except a knife. There was no way in the world he'd cut off his hand.

Ichigo reached for the life and clenched it. He examined the blade and noticed it was serrated, if he could cut the older chain that was rusted and brittle he'd be free. It probably would take forever but what did he have to lose? If it was a way out it was a way out. Ichigo began sawing at the chain, he could tell it would work but it would be a long time before it actually broke.

Ichigo had been sawing for hours and it _seemed_ like he was half-way through. His hunger was making his stomach cramp and the pain was making him cringe and groan. The young male continued sawing without even really putting much thought into it he was in a daze more or less.

All he wanted was a little fresh air some scenery and solitude, was that so much to ask for? He didn't want to be kidnaped and placed in this fucking room. Ichigo snapped back to reality when he heard something snap and clatter against the stone floor. He searched frantically for the source, but came up short. Maybe it was from the dehydration, the male started scratching his head and let out a sigh.

The male sprang up and tore away the boards that were covering the window and cautiously look out the dusty window and saw nothing. Ichigo wiped the window and peered out. He could tell he'd been here since late this afternoon since the sun had begun to set. The street lights were on and the street was bare, he wasn't in a really crowded area and he didn't see his captors or captor. Ichigo unlatched the window and jumped out. The young male found out his destination and took his quickest route home.

* * *

Ichigo was in his room staring up at his ceiling. He had a bruise from where the hand cuffs were, but other than that he was fine. He really needed to find his enemy and take them out. He really couldn't take any more of this. The war was over; most of the enemies he knew of were dead or out of his life. Ichigo was startled by his ringer on the cell phone on the dresser next to him. The male reached over and looked at the caller ID that read "restricted". Ichigo presses answer but before he could say hello a voice interrupted him.

"So, you managed to escape. Should've expected that from you. But you should watch your back… I will kill you if you let your guard down. Oh, and Good-bye…Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and a fear; the voice was un-identifiable but he was positive this was like a game to them. His phone went off again except it was a text message. The male slowly pushed the button to read the text message.

"_I'm watching you."_

"_I know that you're scared"_

"_You've been lucky"_

"_You're so fucking dead."_

The messages kept coming; and they made Ichigo wonder, muse,ponder question etc.

* * *

So did you like this chapter or did it suck egg balls? Let me know ju can point out any flaws.


	4. Who?

Long time I know. It's a Christmas present though. I stayed up real late writing this so enjoy and excuse any errors/ please tell me about them so I can fix 'em later.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

Who?

* * *

Four weeks has passed by, which seemed to take forever, the harassment continued to occur. The harassment happened more frequently and tended to send chills through his body that started from his head all the way to his toes. Anytime he went out he was always on guard and tended to pay more attention when he was alone or in silent places.

The teen was with his sisters at an amusement park. They had already ridden on the Crazy mouse, superman, merry go round, and now they were going to the petting zoo.

"Can we please ride that roller coaster first?" Karin pleaded as she pointed at the large track with millions of loops and large hills.

The teen looked at the large ride and the faint sound of screams that came from the current riders.

"Why don't you and Yuzu go?"

"No thanks Ichi-nii. I don't think I can handle that ride."

Ichigo glanced at his soft and gentle sister smiling and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, but this is the last ride you get to choose for a little bit; Yuzu you stay here until we get off."

The orange haired male walked with his sister and stood in the line that seemed like it went on forever. After what seemed to be five minutes later the two jumped into the front cart of the roller coaster, they wanted to be the first to experience the steep drops.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked as he pulled the harness over his head.

His ravened haired sister did the same and looked at him with a cocky smile on her face.

"Of course I am."

The ride operators walked to each cart and made sure the harness was securely fastened. The operator went back to a stand and pressed a bright red button. The rollercoaster slowly rode on the track and up a towering hill. When it reached the top the only thing Ichigo and Karin could see was the steep drop. The teen held his breath as he prepared for his stomach to get that weird churning feeling.

The roller coaster rushed down the tracks while people screamed, cried or roared with laughter and raised their hands. Karien raised her hands in the air and roared with laughter making Ichigo do the same. The coaster zipped left and right even went upside down and stayed that way. Everyone thought it was a type of malfunction and let out sighs of disappointment, but a few seconds later the ride rushed downward back towards the entrance.

The ride came to a halt and everyone exited the roller coaster.

"That was the best ride yet!" Karin boomed as she ran to meet up with Yuzu.

The teen felt his stomach still turning but he had to admit that was the best rollercoaster he'd ridden.

* * *

The teen had dropped his sisters off with his dad. He went back out to pick up a couple books from the library. Within minutes he returned and made his way to his room. Ichigo entered his room the felt like a freezer and immediately caused him to shiver. He forgot he left his window open earlier, not this is the aftermath he'd have to face.

Ichigo shut his window and slipped on a warm sweater after he took off his cool jacket. He kicked of his shoes after he placed the books he checked out on the crowded desk full of homework assignments. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Yuzu was serving their sister.

"Here you go Ichi-nii, I made you a plate to take to your room; that way you can study for you exam."

His sister chirped handing him a plate full of delicious looking food. Ichigo took the food and smiled.

"Thanks that really helps."

The teen walked back up the stairs and passed his father on his way to his room. He luckily dodged the kick that was aimed at him by ducking. Isshin ended up tumbling down the set of stair and landing with a thud.

Ichigo opened his door again and walked over to his desk setting his plate on it. He turned to open his closet and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He swore he saw a person out of the corner of his eye. The teen faced his window and let his jaw drop; he gawped as his eyes widened.

"G-Grimmjow…?"

Ichigo finally forced out as he watched the blue haired male smirk.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

The teen literally was speechless, he had a million things to say but he just couldn't speak. He rubbed his eyes hoping he was just delusional and the other would be gone. Of course he was still there and the teen bit his lip.

"I thought you were… I dunno-"

"Dead, gone, disappeared?"

Grimmjow muttered as he hopped onto the room's carpet floor. He placed his hands behind his head with a cocky smile glued to his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo asked as he shut his room door and tried to keep himself, well… from panicking.

Then he asked a series of questions.

"How'd you find me? Were you behind all of that torment? What the hell is your problem?"

"Well the torment was just for fun, I just followed you."

"Wait so those worms was just for fun? I could've died!"

Ichigo asked with more confidence and urge.

"No, you were never gonna die; Szayel wanted to have them tested on you or something like that." Grimmjow answered as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

That pissed him off more than you would think.

Ichigo looked at the males clothing, they were normal black jeans, a red shirt, black jacket, and a pair of sneakers.

"Where'd you get those cloths?"

"I stole them."

The teen sighed he had so many emotions turning his brain into gooey ooze, half of them negative.

His heart raced as he heard his sister announce she was coming in. He grabbed the other male and pushed him into his small closet and shut it. Ichigo plastered himself to his door and smiled at Yuzu as she tilted her head. He tried to seem as calm as possible but he was already panting and stuck against the door in an awkward way.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, I couldn't get my uh… closet door shut."

"Oh… okay. Karin and I are going over a friend's house for the night."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

Yuzu made her way out of her brother's room and shut the door behind her. Ichigo's chest loosened up after he exhaled; it felt like something was compressing his chest and someone came to his rescue. The young male opened his closet to feel like he was just pierced with a million of needles after looking into the males blue eyes that looked pretty upset.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You're the one who just hopped into my room through my fucking window. Who they hell does that-"

"Me."

Grimmjow interrupted letting a cocky smile crawl onto his face. Ichigo didn't know what to do at this point, not one clue.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"I just got here."

"I should kick your ass. Just accept my sympathy and get the fuck outta my house!"

Isshin walked into Ichigo's room with a 'what the fuck' face on that was still somewhat goofy.

"D-dad…"

"Who is this guy?"

Ichigo's old man asked out of curiosity with 1% suspicion.

"He's…uh…um…he's-"

"I'm his boyfriend, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

The blue haired male answered reaching a hand out and shaking Isshin's hand. Ichigo stood there like an idiot gawping instead of saying otherwise. The orange haired male stared at the cocky ass male in front of him that told a big fat lie that just fuck his day up.

* * *

Did you like it? I know it sucks eggballs .!1!1. Please leave reviews they motivate me to keep writing! MERRY CHRISTMAS PPL


	5. OMFG

So um this may not be the best but with my cold I can't really focus but I tried if this sucks eggballs I'll make repairs on next chap.

Enjoy everybody

* * *

Chapter 5

A break please.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the blue haired male next to him like 'what the fuck man?' He'd just told the biggest lie ever and he really wanted to know why of all things he'd say they were dating. Ichigo looked at his father with his mouth opened as he looked for the words to protest.

"WHAT!? You're gay? When were you gonna tell me. Was I ever gonna meet my future son-in-law? Oh, wouldn't Masaki be proud of you! I wish she could see this! Wait here I'm going to get the camera."

Isshin babbled as he moved frequently until finally running into the door that had managed to close by it's-self. Soon after Ichigo's father was dashing around the house looking for a camera.

The teen looked at Grimmjow with his amber eyes flaming and his hands crossed.

"What the hell Grimmjow! You my boyfriend are you serious? Hell, I'm still pissed that you were fucking harassing me! Oh yeah and handcuffing me to the ground, so fucked up; my boyfriend really?"

"Oops, did I say that sorry. I was only playing with you anyway; you don't have to get your panties in a knot." Grimmjow muttered through pouting lips trying to seem innocent.

"I'm counting to three and you're gonna get- no I'm kicking your ass."

Ichigo growled as the other smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Go ahead I'll let you take first hit."

The other said slyly provoking the other. The teen sighed and rolled his eyes; he positioned himself in front of the other and drew his fist back and punched Grimmjow in his nose. The older male let out a small grunt.

"That really hurts."

Grimmjow muttered to himself as he wiped the red liquid that had begun to drain. Ichigo threw another punch that the other easily caught in his hand like a baseball. The teen forgot he wasn't fighting an average person nor someone who'd let him earn a victory without a good beating. Ichigo took the punch to his cheek and pulled away from the others grip disoriented and a little dazed. As the other got closer the teen shook off the dizziness and attacked with a sidekick making some distance between them. The dizziness made its way back to the teens head and the next thing he knew Grimmjow had kicked his legs from beneath him; he knew he hit the ground hard he felt the surge of pain. Now that the teen thought about it he hadn't been using his combat skills when he went out scavenger hunting for 500 foot tall hollows. He hasn't fought an actually enemy since he killed Aizen and others along the way. He'd gotten unbelievably rusty.

Grimmjow was towering over the teen with a cocky as smile on his face; he didn't know how much he held back since his father was here.

"Looks like you got your ass kicked."

"I held back." The teen scowled as he stood a little wobbly and started to fall sideways.

He was caught in Grimmjow's arms and sheltering grip. The teen wished he could've stayed like that forever but that was buried deep down inside him on the surface he wanted to get out of his arms.

"Looks like someone is woozy."

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled as his father returned with camera in hand

The teen turned rosy red as Grimmjow smiled wildly

"This is the perfect shot stay JUST like that!"

Ichigo gave in reluctantly and just snuggled into the others chest with his amber eyes looking at the center of the camera. There wasn't any point in arguing with two people who were gonna insist on staying for the photo. The two actually looked like a couple in a way due to Ichigo being upset and infuriated that only he made him look cute in this particular situation. Grimmjow was smug as anyone can be. The camera flashed and a little beeping came after.

"Oh misaki would be so proud of you! WAH! I have to go I'll be late for work. Behave you two!"

Isshin called as he began to leave the room more manically than needed. Ichigo let out a sigh and pushed away from the other.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Ichigo muttered to him-self.

The teen looked at the window to see Renji come in with his pineapple looking hair. He defiantly didn't have any time to hide Grimmjow in his closet and make up an excuse. Besides Grimmjow was an Arrancarr and a former espada, supposedly dead at that.

"Uh…Renji what're you doing here?"

Ichigo asked as he scratched his scalp trying his best ignore the look Renji was sending. The red head pointed at Grimmjow a little bit in shock.

"I-is that Grimmjow jaguez the sexta espada?"

"Uh-"

"Please just tell me I'm just seeing things 'cuz I'm drunk."

The teen thought about it but they both knew he was sober there wasn't no way maneuvering around this.

"Yeah he's alive and in my house."

Renji didn't react immediately but you could tell he was thinking over past events and what had just been said.

"Does anyone know about this?"

"M-my dad…but uh there's a tiny problem.'

"And that is?"

"Uh well you see-"

'I'm his lover."

Renji's jaw dropped instantly no doubt Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked back and forth from Renji to Grimmjow.

"He's lying! First of all I'm not gay. Secondly, I'm not his lover. I don't like him! I can't stand him. Renji I swear!"

"Dude, you've always seemed to be gay to me just so you know anyways what the fuck are you gonna do about this?'

"I haven't figured that out…yet. Just don't tell anyone Renji I don't want people down my damn throat."

"Well I'll do my best my captain always knows when I'm not telling something that may be vital or just plain out hiding shit."

Ichigo sighed and looked at Grimmjow who was sitting on **his** bed.

"Renji I know you love Byakuya to death but don't say anything okay. I already have enough shit to deal with."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep quiet."

Ichigo smiled he took Renji's word. He was his best friend.

"You know you look like a fucking pineapple?"

Grimmjow muttered as he lay in the teen's bed getting more comfortable. Renji turned his attention to Grimmjow directly.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Shut the hell up **Pussy **cat."

Renji shot back with a smirk that crawled into his face. Grimmjow snarled and Ichigo put his hands over his face. They started doing the name calling thing and started to add in some jabs and shit. Next thing the teen knew his goddamn closet door shattered.

"Oh hell no! You two take that outside! You are not going to obliterate my house!"

* * *

It was like three in the morning and Grimmjow moving about in Ichigo's room. The teen woke up and rubbed his weary eyes then blinked a couple times. His cloths were scattered across the room his drawers in his desk all open with its belongings threw about the room, all he knew all his stuff was decorating his once clean floor. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and stared at him for a moment as he continued to look through his satchel. The teen's eyes widened once the sleep wore off and he realized what was going on right before his eyes.

"Grimmjow what the hell are you doing?"

"Just…looking at your stuff."

Ichigo swore head to toe he was as red as Renji's hair and it wasn't helping he was awaken from his slumber.

"Do you know what time it is? It's…"the teen glanced at the clock on his dresser that read '3:00 a.m.' "It's three in the morning and you're looking through my goddamn things? Not to mention you're making a fucking mess!"

"Uh-huh, and I care why?"

The teen growled and lay back down in his bed pulling the covers over his head and drifting off to sleep soon after. He'd deal with the dumbass prick in the morning; he literally didn't have his whole consciousness and enough energy.

* * *

The teen woke up and stepped out of his bed and slid across the floor and into his swirly chair. He rubbed his sore head and shook off the pain that coursed his whole head. Ichigo groaned and got up from the floor looking at all the things that were stacked nice and neatly all on the floor and just scattered about.

"Grimmjow?"

The teen called loudly but quietly so his family wouldn't hear him if they were home. He heard the other in his closet snoring which would explain why all his cloths were in areas. He slid his closet open and he saw the other laying on his side as comfortable as could be. He remembered when Rukia used to sleep in there. Now she was sharing a house with Orihime and Rangiku or something like that.

"Why do I always have so much trouble?"

* * *

I hope you like it but I don't know sooo leave reviews please. Gosh I need some more tissue.


	6. Just couldn't keep your mouth shut

Just got over my cold but my ankle all messed up from dance class. PLus my brain all fuzzy still in recovery.

Enjoy Lovelies

* * *

Chapter 6

Just couldn't keep your mouth shut

* * *

Ichigo watched Grimmjow toss a ball in the air while he was laying on the teen's bed. What the hell was he suppose to do with him? He couldn't tell him to leave, more than likely. Then that brings him to the question the teen didn't know the answer to. Why did Grimmjow even bother with torturing him and then pay him a visit? Let alone stay. He prayed Renji's ass kept his big mouth shut and didn't spill it all to byakuya. The teen had to work today too. He didn't want to leave Grimmjow in the house alone, of course he can take care of himself but who knows how bad the house would be injured. That would be too much of an ordeal and a strain on him.

He'd have to take him to work. How would he explain this to co-workers. He already knew how things would turn out. They'd ask about Grimmjow he'd start to answer but the other would say oh I'm his boyfriend and his co-workers would look him up and down. Then they'd be down his fucking throat all through work. What choice though it was either bring him or leave him.

"Grimmjow get your lazy ass off my bed and let's go!"

The teen called from the bottom of the stairs. After several minuets, the blue haired male came down with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we going?"

"You have to come with me to work."

"That is?"

"How I get paid-never mind. You won't have anything to do so...yeah. Let's go."

Grimmjow groaned and started to drag his feet

"Why the hell do I have to come with you?'

"Because I'm not hiring a damn babysitter."

The two hopped into Ichigo's dad's car, with the teen driving. Ichigo had the radio up full blast to make any of grimmjows words wither away.

The teen had a long day at work ahead of him especially showing up with someone he'd never mentioned a little. He surly didn't want his co-workers to assume they were dating cuz then people would make their way into his business, he'd have to make up some answers to questions like "How long have you two been dating?" and shit like that.

Ichigo turned the radio down until it was thin notes that tried their best to shout and howl.

"Grimmjow, don't tell anyone at my job you...and I are...uh dating."

"What? You don't want to be embarrassed?" The male next to him mocked playing with the lock button, flicking it up and down up and down.

"S-shut up. Do you understand what I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a damn bunch."

Ichigo scoffed and turned the radio back up so he wouldn't have to hear what they said next.

* * *

The teen and the older male walked into the staff room and oh he was like a fucking celebrity. Everyone stared at him, the teen probably because he had some sexy Greek ...changing the subject.

"Uh...h-hi guys."

"Who's your friend Ichi?'

"I'M-"

The teen placed a hand over the male's mouth before he let any more words come out. The teen smiled at his friends and spoke to the other lowly through gritted teeth.

"Grimmjow, keep your fucking mouth shut."

Ichigo removed his hand from Grimmjow's mouth and placed a box on the table.

"I brought donuts."

All his co-workers just practically fell out of their chairs and scrambled to the box of donut.

* * *

"Ichigo, so I've been talking to your friend...uh Grimmjow-"

"WHAT?"

The teen found himself shouting as he dropped the cans he was stacking and they traveled down the end of the hall. Ichigo looked around hoping that no one saw and lowered his voice

"What, do you mean?"

"Uh...I've just been talking to him that's all. He's pretty arrogant, and uh hot."

"Have you noticed I'm a boy? I don't really care about that...but what did he exactly tell you about?"

He could tell by the look on her face it as something delicious like juicy fruit.

"You didn't tell me you were in a relationship with him."

"W-what no...no no we're not dating!"

"Yeah sure Ichigo, whatever you say."

Jazzy walked away talking to someone about candy needing to be restocked. Ichigo swore even though he was in work when he saw the blue haired male he was going to kick his ass for real. The teen saw Grimmjow coming his way with a piece of taffy in his mouth.

"Grimmjow! I thought I told you to tell you-wait no."

The other pulled the taffy out of his mouth and started to laugh at the teen. He was so flustered and stressed he couldn't even form a damn sentence.

"Wow, cat got your tongue Ichigo?'

"Shut up! What the hell did I tell you in the car?'" the teen held up a hand stopping the male from saying another word. "Now all I'm gonna hear for the next fucking week, this is all I'm gonna hear about! First you tell my father then Renji and now here! You're supposed to be dead or at least far outa my life! Don't you understand-"

The teen stop scolding the other once he tripped over his own feet, while he was picking up the cans that had made their way down the aisle. Grimmjow went into another laughter as he held his stomach and hunched over.

"You get on my fucking nerves, you dumb bastard blueberry look'n hair."

Ichigo grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the other and violently shoved the cans into his arms.

"Put those on the shelf."

The other continued laughing as he put the cans sloppily on the shelf still trying ti catch his breath.

"You are going to follow me wherever I go."

"Sure captain strawberry."

Ichigo's walkie-talkie called his name and he raised it from his hip and put it near his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Clean-up aisle 15"

"Ugh, okay."

The teen started to walk off heading towards isle 15. "Come on Grimmjow."

"Oh hell no! Is that puke?"

Ichigo found himself gagging as he looked at the pink Styrofoam looking chunks on the floor. It looked like someone threw up their fucking intestines.

"No shit Sherlock."

Grimmjow muttered crossing his arms and scrunching up his nose at the horrid smelling puke and damn, it was a freaking large puddle too.

"Oh you don't know what a babysitter is but you know who the hell Sherlock Holmes is?"

"I've been watching him on... um TV. Damn that shit smells."

The older male gagged pinching his nose.

Ichigo took the broom he had and sweep the larger pieces into the dust pan he was so close to it god it stung his nostrils. He felt like vomiting too but he didn't want to have to clean that up too.

"I bet one of those fat kids I been seeing with their faces stuffed with candy and food got sick."

The teen found him-self chuckle at that until he l=turned back and met eyes with the Styrofoam.

"OH FUCK, OH GOD! Wahhh!"

Ichigo started to cry as he lifted up the pan with chunks falling off. He started to fast walk down the aisle with the dust pan far away from him.

"Hell no, don't let that stuff touch me!"

"At least you don't have to carry the shit!"

By the time they were by the garbage can Ichigo started to get light-headed. He tossed the whole dust pan into the trash.

"Oh god, ew. That was terrible...o-oh my god!"

The teen sobbed in a way rubbing a big pile of hand sanitizer on his hands.

"Jeez, stop crying like a bitch."

"Oh I'm the one crying like a bitch?" Ichigo asked putting his hand on his hip in fist though. "Don't let it touch me, wahhhh." The teen whined mocking Grimmjow's voice.

"Shut the hell up. I didn't sound like that, that shit was disgusting."

"Faggot..."

Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"Say that to my face." Grimmjow smirked tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Say what?"

"That's what I thought."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. His shift was over.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BYAKUYA FOUND OUT?"

The teen shouted at the top of his lungs. Renji rubbed the back of his neck as the air grew thick.

"Well, I got a little nervous whenever I was around him. He asked me if I was alright and I couldn't tell if he knew something seeing how he always has he true thoughts and expressions hidden. He kept pushing and I just spilled. But I didn't want to have to spar with him and get my ass kicked."

"RENJI!"

"Oh and he'll be paying a...visit" Renji muttered now fiddling with his fingers.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Sooo tell meh what you think. Kinda ran short on ideas and got so many fanfics still in progress. PWEESE REVIEW!1!11!1 ^W^


End file.
